Interengaging and intermeshing fastener members are useful in a variety of fields for fastening two objects together. For example, hook and loop fasteners typically include a first fastener member having a base sheet and a plurality of hook members projecting therefrom, and a second fastener member having a base sheet and a plurality of loop members projecting therefrom. When engaged, the hook members catch the loop members to secure the two fastener members together. For purposes of the present invention, a fastener consists of two fastener members, which may or may not be identical. For example, a hook and loop fastener includes a hook fastener member and a loop fastener member.
Exemplary of other fasteners of a similar type are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,009,235, 4,454,183, 4,761,318, 4,775,310, 4,894,060, and 5,058,247, which generally disclose a first fastener member having a base sheet and a plurality of headed stems, and a second fastener member having a base sheet and a plurality of loop members. The respective fastener members are secured together in much the same way as hook and loop fasteners, whereby the headed stems engage or catch the loop members to interengage the two fastener members.
Fasteners of the type described above are often most useful when each fastener member is attached to a surface of an object, so that the two objects may be joined together by engaging the respective fastener members. Examples of such applications include fasteners for securing two portions of an article of clothing together, or for securing a piece of trim to a surface. One popular method of attaching the respective fastener members to a surface is to provide a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive on the base sheet, such that the fastener member may be adhered to the surface of the object by the pressure sensitive adhesive. FIG. 1 illustrates such a conventional construction.
As shown in FIG. 1, a fastener member 10 includes a base sheet 12 and a plurality of engaging members 14 (in the form of hooks) that project from the base sheet. Disposed on an opposite major surface of the base sheet 12 is a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive 16, which typically includes a release liner 18 to protect adhesive layer 16 prior to application of the fastener member 10 to a surface. To apply the fastener member 10 to a surface of an object, release liner 18 may be peeled away from the base sheet to expose the adhesive layer 16.
A cover sheet is also provided to prevent the engaging members from contacting and engaging with a surface unintentionally. For example, hook members have a tendency to engage with fabrics and textile materials, and thus a fastener member including hook members may unintentionally become attached to clothing or other fabric prior to use, which is undesirable. A cover sheet 20, shown in FIG. 1, covers the engaging members 14 and thus aids in preventing unintentional engagement of the engaging members with a surface prior to use. Thus, both the cover sheet 20 and the release liner 18 must be removed before the fastener member may be used.
A fastener of the foregoing construction has been used in the field of carpet application. Specifically, a fastener member may be used to anchor carpet to a floor near a wall, or along a seam between adjacent sections of carpet. Loop-like textile structures are provided on the back of the carpet, and engaging members are provided on the fastener member to engage the loop-like structures and affix the carpet to the floor.
An example of a fastener used in conjunction with carpet is shown in FIGS. 2A through 2D. Fastener member 10 may be applied to a surface, such as a floor 30, by removing the release liner 18 and pressing the adhesive layer 16 into contact with the floor. Cover sheet 20 is typically left attached to the engaging members 14 while the carpet is being positioned and cut to size. Cover sheet 20 thus prevents unintentional engagement between the fastener member and the carpet while the carpet is being manipulated in the vicinity of the fastener member. Furthermore, the engaging members are protected from contamination or damage due to exposure to people, dust, paint, fabrics, and the like. When the carpet 32 has been cut and fit into place, cover sheet 20 may be peeled away from fastener 10, allowing loop structures 34 of carpet 32 to engage the engaging members 14. Such a fastening arrangement, in addition to affixing the carpet to the floor, also allows the carpet to be peeled away from the fastener member for cleaning or replacement. Although the fastener product described above is widely used, it would be desirable to reduce material costs inherent in the product. Furthermore, because both the release liner and the cover strip must both be removed prior to the application of the fastener member, the application process can be relatively time consuming, and therefore expensive. It is also desirable to reduce waste associated with all products that are used by consumers. In view of these concerns, it is desirable to provide an inexpensive fastener member that is useful for applications such as those described above.